An organic electroluminescent display apparatus displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-163991). Here, a display apparatus of the OLED type will be referred to as a display apparatus.
Each pixel configuring an image display unit of the display apparatus includes a laminated body of an organic light emitting diode, which is a self light-emitting device, and a pixel circuit. The pixel circuit supplies a drive current to the organic light emitting diode. The pixel circuit includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and a storage capacitor.
The luminance of each of a plurality of pixels of display apparatus is determined by an image signal acquired from the outside. The display apparatus controls the pixel circuit to apply a drive current according to the luminance to the organic light emitting diode.